In recent years, a growing number of personal computers and interactive television systems are equipped with digital video cameras. As such, two-way video communication, or “videoconferencing”, is increasing in popularity. Videoconferencing offers a new dimension to traditional electronic communication, allowing participants to convey information more rapidly and completely than ever before.
Unfortunately, new technology often results in new abuses. As videoconferencing offers a greater degree of intimacy than traditional audio-only communication, it has an increased capacity for misuse by irresponsible persons. For instance, some users may transmit lewd and/or offensive images through the video medium. Additionally, because videoconferencing is typically two-way, it may attract stalkers, pedophiles, and others with criminal intentions.
Thus, parents and other responsible parties have an increased burden to protect their children by monitoring and filtering video communications. However, no system and method currently exists for comprehensively safeguarding children and the like from the potential abuses of videoconferencing.